User talk:Smoke Stack
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Smoke Stack page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 16:44, April 28, 2010 Edits Hi, you go to the page you want to edit and at the top it says edit this page, click on it and you should be able to edit but some pages have been protected to prevent new and unregistered users vandalising them. They will become available the longer you're on the wikia :) SteamTeam 13:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :My pleasure, I hope I was of some help :) SteamTeam 15:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: picture deletion Because they're not needed. We don't need all of the Railway Series books or Steam Team edited together in one pic. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Page Deletion Only admins can delete pages. What page do you think should be deleted then SteamTeam 12:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Hi, PNR uploaded them but I believe he's currently banned and I don't know when or if he will be back. I have no idea where he got them, maybe Thomasfan can help you? Sorry I couldn't be of more help, SteamTeam 16:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: deleting I don't remove every edit you make, just the unnecessary ones. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't even notice that you changed the quote. I only noticed the unnecessary ones you did. I changed the quote back to the one you had though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You need to put it in this order Then it will work. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Smoke Stack I honestly don't remember. It's been too long. Sorry for banning you in the first place though. No hard feelings? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Whiff I don't know. It may be a glitch in the Wikia. It should clear up soon though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's OK. I've fixed it. You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Whiff pic Hey, sorry, I seen the old blurry pic and deleted it, so now it won't show up at all... You will have to reupload the pic and see if it works now... ZEM talk to me! 02:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: American MIR Yep, I've seen it. Why do you ask? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I didn't like the film all too much. It's just a step above Calling All Engines for me. If you want to know more, just ask. :) About the pic though, I moved it from his infobox to the gallery because it was too high up on the page - it was spoiling MIR. It can be moved back up when MIR is released in the UK though. :) BTW Was it your birthday on Sunday? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) BTW stands for By The Way. And I asked if your birthday had passed because, on SiF, there's a user with the same name as you who's birthady was on Sunday. Was that you? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, OK then. :) To sign your messages you use the four tildes (~~~~) or use the signature button at the top of the editing field. (It's the button right next to the W with the circle and line over it.) I hope this helps! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature You're welcome! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Parodies Thank You. - BiggestThomasFan Re: Colourful tabs The userboxes can be made using this (or similar) code: To change any part of it, just change the words. I hope this helps! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dates If I knew the dates I would have added them in. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please? There are quite a few on various CGI episode pages. I think the episode page, Buzzy Bees, has the most. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Um? I'm unsure if it did. I don't remember it, but that doesn't mean anything. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :ZEM may know. SteamTeam or Oliverandtoad13 may also know the answer. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas' Driver That's a lie. Thomas' driver has never been named. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why? Because the other pic is exactly the same. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello They're gone because I deleted them. And I deleted them because we have all of those pics on the Wikia already, you just have to look. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I only deleted the images, I didn't remove the links from your page. Did you say you were going to upload duplicate images? If so, I'd recommend that you don't. We really don't need to have the same image more than once. To become a S14 Club member, you have to ask ZEM. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, OK. ZEM doesn't come on very often as far as I know. He does check his messages; it's probably just that he missed it. You should ask him again. You're sure to get a reply then. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Again If you go and edit an episode page, you'll notice there's a code near the top of the editing field. That's the one that puts the "boxes" on the page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's what you're looking for. Here's the code on Thomas' page: Thomas *'Number': 1 *'Class': LB&SCR E2 class *'Designer': L. B. Billinton *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': May 1915 Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Queries Sorry for taking so long to reply... No, I do not believe that Toryreck has ever appeared in the TV series. There have been stations that looked similar though. I could be wrong though, I will have to watch some older episodes and see if it appears. As for the Season 14 Club, I'll add you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 05:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Videos When you upload videos make sure of two things. 1. The videos can be uploaded to other sites. The ones you've been uploading are saying "upload disabled by request". 2. When you upload them please name them something similar to "Rusty to the Rescue‎‎ - American narration" or "Rusty to the Rescue‎‎ - British narration". Thank you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :OK It's deleted. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do you think? It depends. What do you mean by "Coal & Coke"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Which editions contain that illustration? I've never before seen what you described. Are the books you're looking at from the UK, US, Australia, or somewhere else? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::What edition though? How old are the books? Brand new since the Railway Series' return to print? 90's? 80's? Earlier? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Strange. I have a few books of different ages and it's not there. Please do upload a picture. I'm very intrigued by this. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, now I see what you mean. :) As you said though, the images quality wasn't the best. (I hope you don't mind, but I've deleted it - for now!) I'll look into getting someone to upload another version. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I've only seen the edited version of the illustration on The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways' cover. Yes, you can create the page. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :You're very welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gordon I thought we already had one but if not, go for it :D SteamTeam 15:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Thanks! :) You can add a friends list to your page the same way you listed everything else on your page. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course you can add me to your friends list. I'll add you to mine, too! :D SteamTeam 19:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Would it be ok? As long as they're good quality, then sure. We have images of most of the engines already though, but we could do with more. :) As for the other pictures, it depends on what they are. Can you tell me what the images are? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :OK Glad I could help in what ever way it was. You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fulton to Fultan Will do! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC)